


Tower of terror

by Shinetastic



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinetastic/pseuds/Shinetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comforts phil on the tower of terror because he is scared of hights. Ends with Them kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower of terror

"Pill? Do you want to go on that one?" Dan said as he pointed to the large building resembling a messed up hotel. Phil looked at it wererly. He was afraid of heights but, he didn't want Dan to know that. "Umm, ya, sure. Let's go." Phil was able to keep his cool in the line, ( tbh it was a short one thanks to fast passes) all through the intro story, even when the guy put him and Dan in the front row. It was when the box started to pull out of the main platform area that he started to freak out. He gripped the bar in front of him untill his knukles turned white. He looked over at Dan. Cool and collected Dan, he looked like he was on a trip to the grocery store. Definitely not like he was about to plumet 199 feet to his death. At the same moment that phill looked at Dan, Dan looked back. "Oh god phill. Are you ok?" Phil gulped. He couldn't hide the truth anymore. "I might, be afraid of hights." Dan was stuned. Why would he go on this ride if he was afraid of hights. He didn't get to voice this question though, as the rise began its ascend. Phil, overcome with fear and not thinking strate did the thing that seemed most natural to him. He grasped Dans hand with all his might. Dan didn't think twice about squeezing Phil's hand in comfort. He rubed small cercals on the top of Phil's hand with his thumb. He leaned over and wispered words of comfort and encouragement to Phil. Phil was starting to relax when they came to the top of the ride, were it overlooked Disney Land and the rest of California. Phil held on to Dans hand even tighter. Dan reached over and turned Phil so he was facing him. "Just look at me Phil, just look at me." Then the ride fell. Phil just shut his eyes and waited for the feeling of falling to pass. Then the ride accended back up, but this time, he knew what to do. He looked right into Dans eyes, and even though he was still afraid. He knew he was going to be alright. They got off the ride, hands still intertwined. They went over to were the pictures were. Soon they found the one they were looking for. In the photo Dan and Phil were looking at eachother with loveing expressions. Silently Dan brought phill to the corner in the back of the gift shop. "Dan? What are you doing?" Phil asked, confused. Instead of saying anything Dan took Phil's face in his hands and bent down to reach the slightly shorter boys lips. They kisses with all the passion and frustration that had built up over the years. Finely they broke apart when they were both getting a little light headed from lack of oxagen. Dan was the first to speak. "Why didnt you just say you were afraid if hights? I never would have segested that if i knew you were." Phil shruged. "I didn't want to seem like a wuss to you. Plus." His voice got husky and he lowered it. " Some good came out of it." Dan smiled. Phil reached up and put his arms around Dans neck. He pulled Dan down to him and kissed him again. This one just as passionate as the last. Dan broke away just for a second to say. "Ya, good did come out of it."


End file.
